


Overwatch Secret Santa

by solomivan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Friendship, Meet-Cute, Post-Canon, Secret Santa, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solomivan/pseuds/solomivan
Summary: Secret Santa in Overwatch.
Relationships: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Mei-Ling Zhou, Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Lena "Tracer" Oxton & Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13





	Overwatch Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> A/N All characters and the world owned by Blizzard, and I do not claim any ownership over them.
> 
> Timeline: The next year after the "Reflections" comic.
> 
> I'm very grateful to my betas [Empress_of_Yaoi](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Yaoi), [KLMwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLMwrites)

This upcoming Christmas would be the first since Overwatch restored its work and legal status. For its members said holiday was a sign that everything returned to normal like before disbandment which happened because of the terrorist attack made by sleeper agents. The team resumed their old tradition of Secret Santa. Everyone wrote their names on the paper strips which were put into Jesse's hat. Then each member secretly picked a name out of it and returned to one's own room.

Gabriel thought about getting a scarf for Lena that matched the one her wife wears. Unfortunately, said model was no longer in stock due to low demand. So, he decided to knit it himself. He always loved making interesting and beautiful costumes by himself. He did it for Halloween and masquerade. 

But doing this at HQ would definitely spoil the surprise. So he decided to concoct a diversion: a mission. It was simple; he simply had to fake one and bring three of his trusted companions along with him. That would allow him to avoid unnecessary questions.

Gabriel found 'teammates' and inquired about what they wanted to buy. Olivia planned to order crafted earrings, a ring, and a bracelet to match. Aleksandra looked for a toy shop. She was strangely tightlipped about her purpose. Winston muttered something about classical German music. Reinhardt needed something else besides Hasselhoff, for instance, ballads about adventures.

Gabriel spoke with his 'team' and chose Spain. It was the closest to Gibraltar country in which his and Olivia's language skills might be useful. They made sure the shuttle was checked and prepared.

Other people also cooperated. Satya's group — she, Mei, Hana, and Lucio bought a flight to King's Row. Mei was going to find a basketball with the autograph of the most successful player of the basketball team the Los Angeles Lakers. Olivia told her all of Gabriel's hobbies she had obtained from his personal file. Because it was Christmas, Olivia generously didn't ask for anything in return. 

Satya searched internet catalogs for possible variants of Japamala - a string of prayer beads. Zenyatta and herself would receive its most beautiful version. Lucio grinned and told her about the fidget toys he looked for.

They were for someone he was friends with. "You know, they might be useful for Jamison."

Satya smiled and politely nodded. "You're right, it'll help him." She wasn't planning on spoiling the holiday by revealing the true receiver of this gift— herself.

Hana thought what type of mug with the words "The best dad" would be appreciated by Jack. She decided on blue with white letters to match his uniform. Despite his grunt, he and Gabriel were like fathers for all teammates. The members of the first Overwatch said both of them behaved like that all time. They applied the principle that during the mission and after it no-one was left behind.

Hanzo was sure that a red dress and trousers with gold decorations would be a great present for Mei, highlighting her positive attitude. Like him, she loved traditional clothes but rarely had a chance to wear them. Aleksandra had visited a clothing shop with her last spring and now kindly informed him which size Mei wore.

Ana helped Reinhardt make a traditional German jam from blueberries. It was her idea to prepare a delicious and much healthier gift for a certain young sweet-tooth instead of her constant junk food. She made sure his excessive enthusiasm didn't interfere with the cooking.

Jesse wasn't a specialist in Japanese painting, although his knowledge about it was significantly improved after visiting some galleries with the Shimada brothers this summer. Nevertheless, he could recognize a perfect piece of art among different miniatures with traditional marine landscapes. He made the highest bid he could afford at the online auction and won it at the last minute. In case the package got lost along the way, he had already prepared a smaller gift — a china cup and a tea sauce.

Lena bought a new leather belt for Jesse to replace the old one. Olivia told her Jesse didn't need the same emblem — BAMF — on it because he wasn't bad at making friends. This remark made them both giggle.

Their friendship had a slow development. Initially, Lena didn't fully trust her and the other ex-Talon members that joined Overwatch during the Recall. Later Olivia proved herself in various missions, constantly helping the team by providing all the necessary audiovisual information about their surroundings and details regarding enemies' weaknesses. "Our eyes in the sky," as others often called her.

Jamison began construction of the mechanical singing frog in his corner of the workshop. It was an interesting challenge to make such a complex toy and especially before Christmas. He calculated that with the current construction pace he would finish it approximately by the tenth of December.

Jack wanted to give him an appropriate gift — some fireworks — rockets of all sizes from small to large, sparklers, and firecrackers.

Torbjörn found good Starcraft merchandise — graphic novels and figurines — in the official online shop for himself and Ana, who wanted to give jewelry to her daughter. It was an uneasy task due to their and Reinhardt's long fandom life, in which they already had everything. Thus, he chose items looking through new products that had been created since the Overwatch team visited the theme park Blizzard World during its six-decade anniversary.

The next day teammates tried to guess who was their sender, what presents they would obtain.

Mei assumed it was Olivia because the latter looked at her when she pulled a name and went to her room. Olivia didn't confirm nor deny this claim she instead, simply flashed her signature mystery smile, as always.

Angela's gifter as it was presumed by her might be Hana who discussed Swiss chocolate with Lucio. But more likely, it was for Hana's own consumption.

***

People discussed pre-Fall Christmases jokingly referring to the "targets" as "grandchildren" and to the givers as "grandparents". Owing to this terminology, it was funny when the latter turned out to be younger than the former.

Lena started her story. "My first 'grandson' was Reinhardt. I didn't know him well during that period but I've heard he adored stories about knights. I went to the fancy bookstore near my house where I asked a nice assistant Emily to find me a collector's edition of Don Quixote with big colourful illustrations. She searched all the shelves, found nothing and suggested ordering it, then calling me when it's done. Or I could dial her first to know if the book had already arrived."

After a brief pause, Lena caught her breath and continued her story about pleasant memories. "We discussed various novels, old and new. I was impressed by her knowledge and got up the courage to ask her out. She agreed and we determined a time after her work for our first date. We met several times and a month later I moved to her flat."

"Thank, Lena. I still often re-read said book with Brigitte. So, this was a story of how two people found their mutual love and happily ever after. Who's next?" loudly inquired Reinhardt.

Jesse raised his arm like he was at the lesson. "Me. I picked Ana's name up during my second Christmas. She loves tea, so I've found a nice tea set in the china shop. Unfortunately, I didn't have enough money for it. Thus, I came to Commander Reyes and asked him to help me."

"I gave him the required sum with one condition: 'You won't have any reprimands from higher officers for a period of one month starting today'. If he violated my demand, that money would turn into a loan with a five percent per week rate." Gabriel smiled under his mask due to nostalgia.

"It was a tough challenge but I agreed because I really want to make Ana happy. It wasn't easy to behave well all time."

"And I was pleased both by you staying in line and nice cups, a kettle, and saucers you purchased for me. I'm still using them."

Hana exclaimed grinning, "It was so cool! Is there anyone who can share another memory?"

Reinhardt shook his head, "No. There was nothing interesting beside those two stories. Gabriel made an embroidery showing a Christmas miracle — a saved homeless child — for Angela. Gerard obtained a bottle of vine from my family distillery and gave Sojourn sandalwood perfume. Fareeha received a set of clockwork Nutcracker toys from Torb. Jesse had a new sepape from Lena."

While Jesse and Fareeha smiled being happy that Reinhardt didn't forget those aforementioned joyful moments, Amélie frowned. Her husband's name was still a heavy topic for her, even though her mental and physical health was restored using a treatment provided by Angela and Moira.

Reinhardt noticed that and patted her shoulder. "I'm sorry, my dear. I didn't want to offend you."

She waved her hand, "It's nothing. I still continue remembering him."

He nodded, "We should never forget our dead."

***

The team was divided into several parts ,which headed to their destinations, where ways of their members parted. Olivia and Aleksandra went together yet separately from Winston and Gabriel. Their relationship significantly improved since the first meeting. Both were now confident then another would always help during the mission and had their six. The same situation was among Aleksandra and Overwatch omnics.

Olivia asked her friend to wait for her near the workshop. She gave the pictures of planned jewellery to the silversmith and returned. After that, when they came to the toy shop nearby, the situation reversed.

Olivia offered her help with translation but she was refused: Aleksandra looked at the labels with prices and saw they have brief Spanish and English descriptions. "My English is good enough to find what I need." Olivia thought to break into the shop system to discover Aleksandra's purchase but discard this cheating idea.

Even she had standards: never hack anything connected to her close friends. Aleksandra returned after fifteen minutes with bags in her backpack. They have one and half an hour before the return of their colleagues. Gabriel had professional tailor skills, so knitting the short scarf was an easy task for him.

Winston came to them with several CDs. It was an expensive and nostalgic gift for Reinhardt — those things were vintage similar to vinil during Ana's youth. He suggested giving a small tour and waiting for Gabriel in the café. It was interesting to walk around listening to Winston's tales and comments about significant places located in the direction of travel. Gabriel reunited with them shortly after they ordered national food and drinks. After a brief talk and exchange of impressions the crew returned to the base.

***

Satya's team arrived at King's Row's airport where they took a pre-ordered taxi to the city center. Satya looked around and thought that many buildings required renovation. She didn't speak it loud because it was a painful topic for her and Lucio. Lena was their guide. She told her friends funny and happy moments connected to some places. 

Satya without a word noticed the surrounding here was opposite to her familiar environment in Vishakar: darker, with narrower streets, and had a mix of modern, old and ancient houses located closely to each other. Vishkar possessed constructions created entirely from the hard light and with large spaces between them. They also were taller than the local homes and already decorated for Christmas. In her country a little number of people celebrated it. 

When the company reached the central square, it divided. Everyone headed to the destination. They planned to return to this place no more than one hour later. The statue of Mondatta was chosen as a landmark so as not to get lost. The allotted time was ample: teammates were on the square again after between thirty and forty-five minutes holding full colourful Xmas bags except Lucio who filled in his backpack. Friends went to shuttle and fled to the HQ.

***

Christmas has finally come. Each Overwatch member woke up early even those who preferred to sleep until noon. In the middle of the hall was a large fir cut by Aleksandra and brought by her to the transport and from it to the main building. Various toys and garlands were on all branches. There were two piles of gifts: regular and from the secret Santas. Reinhardt was a Santa, as it was before. He sat on the large decorated chair holding stuff and looked at the list in his other hand. "Ho-Ho-Ho! Let's see who behaved well and deserved a present from me and who was a bad kid and will receive coal from Crampus."

Reinhardt called the name and that person came and took their gifts, then showed it to the others. To mislead from guessing the true sender, the labels on the wrapping paper were written not by them: Jamison's chicken scratch meant Mei, Satya used neat printed letters for "Jesse", Hanzo's calligraphy showed the word "Angela", ... 

Jesse was delighted obtaining a new hat and a belt. They were exactly like he wanted. He noticed how Olivia and Lena glanced at each other, and decided that probably one of them was a sender.

Everyone admired Mei's costume after she opened her large box. She left the room and changed into it. It perfectly fitted her. Mei registered that Hanzo and her girlfriend Aleksandra (maybe even a future wife) made a brief eye contact and a small quick nod. 

Hana took out a jar with the blueberry jam from the gift box. She recalled how this dish was cooked by "team Grandparents" - Reinhardt and Ana. She thanked and hugged both of them causing their broad smiles.

Hanzo and Genji discussed where to put the art miniature definitely from Jesse who was suspiciously interested in classical Japanese art and thirty centimeters high marble sparrow sculpture, for which Fareeha and Angela looked together through many sites.

Olivia received a large toy bear from Aleksandra instead of Antonio who was with her since her childhood and now was retired to the shelf. In exchange, she gave her Santa a jewellery silver set: a ring with the intertwined letters A and M, a bracelet made from connected snowflakes, and a pendant containing a white diamond.

Lucio showed his gift: turned the key, the frog opened its mouth, and from it the quick dancing melody was heard. Its lips and legs moved in rhythm with the music.

The playing stopped and Reinhardt turned on his CDs after Winston brought the required equipment remaining from the foundation of Overwatch.

Jack drank coffee from his "Dad" mug and looked at Winston's new sweater decorated with reindeers and Christmas trees. 

Satya was calmed by her gifted fidget toys: colourful flexible blocks, cubes with big and small buttons, a miniature manual gear, as well as many others. Zenyatta was pleased by prayer beads. Gabriel shot his basketball into the hoop on his first try and bowed after applause.

Lena was demonstrating her scarf, when Jamison opened his present and went to the yard. Then everyone heard multiple firework explosions and saw a marvellous rainbow salute in the sky.

The team smiled as they watched the sun set, fireworks lighting the sky in its place. After all the hardships they had faced, the ups and downs, they finally found their place of happiness. And they were glad they could begin this life with Christmas.


End file.
